THERE LOVE
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO MAKE YOU READ IT, SO I WILL ASK FOR YOU TO READ IT INSTEAD. I WILL GET A SUMMARY ONCE I FIND ONE.
1. NO ONE KNEW

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY, JUST KIND OF CAME TO ME ON NIGHT.**

**DISCLAIMEE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTER.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**ST. MUNGO'S**

Screaming was heard down the halls of St. Mungo's, from the delivery room.

Healers running in. and out.

Her friends outside waiting.

She had charmed herself, so that no one was able to tell that she was carrying a child, and what a surprise it had been when the charm wear off when the young girls water broke. Hermione had been at a family dinner at the Weasley's, no one knowing that she was pregnant, her not expecting tha baby for another couple of months. So now here they were waiiting for the baby, that was a secret.

"Who has she been seeing?" Molly asked any of her children, hoping for an answer.

"She didn't say mom," Ron said, just as concerned as the rest of the family had been for the young woman.

Ginny looked at her mom, "Mum, I am going to go get some fresh air," she was on her way outside of the hospital, when she saw Blaise Zabini coming towards them, she looked at the boy, "Zabini?"

"Where is she?" Blaise looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and as if he had been crying as well.

"Why do you care?" Ron, and Harry showed up behind Ginny, pointing there wands at the boy.

Blaise glared at the two guys, "I want to see her, a Healer flooed saying she wanted me to be with her," he walked pass the three, now confused old classmates, and made his way to a healer at the desk, "Hermione Granger, some one flooed me saying she wanted me, I am her fiancee."

Fred, and George, who were on there way to join there younger siblings, heard what the boy was saying to the healer, "No you're not, Blaise, she hates-"

Another Healer, just happened to come, to check on the where-about of the guy, that the woman was crying for, when he heard one of the red haired boys, call the young man at the courtesy desk, Blaise, "Blaise?"

"I am, yes," Blaise nodded.

"She's asking for you," The guy healer, lead the young man , into the room the screaming had been coming from.

Ginny hurried to her mother, with Ron, and Harry right behind her, "Mom, we just saw Blaise, he said he was here to see Hermione, we tried to stop him, but he said she was asking for him."

Authur, who had been getting his family some tea, returned as his daughter finished her sentence, "I was worried about that boy, he came to us all beaten up, ghe was willing to share sevrets of what Voldamort had said. His parents kicked him out, when he started seeing a young woman, who was muggle born, he never told me who the girl was. When I asked why he wouldn't say, he told me that it wasn't safe. After Harry killed Voldamort, Blaise still wasn't allowed back at home, so he had been staying at hogwarts ever since."

Molly was fighting back tears, "Giving up all he once had, to be with the woman he loves."

"Come to think about it, it explains alot of why I always so them together in the library, or talking by the lake, that was probably the reason she stayed at the school for the Christmas break, because she said she had a friend that didn't have anywhere to go," Ginny looked at her brothers, and Harry, "When I asked her to invite her friend, she said that it was probably not to good of an idea."

"Probably knew we would kick the shit out of Blaise," Ron mumbled.

Molly looked at her husband, "Authur, Hermione, and Blaise will be living with us, I don't think she could raise a baby on her own?"

"There is no way Blaise is going to be in our house!" Ron growled, to his mother, quickly regretting his tone, the moment his mother stared at him, "But mom-"

"Ronald Weasly, I am not about to let the couple be homeless," Molly looked at her other children, "Hermione is like family to us all, and I don't to loose her, I lost enough children this year," she had tears in her eyes, as she remembere loosing Charlie, and Percy in the war,. she grabbed her husbands arm, afraid she might fall if she wasn't holding him, "I am going to look at this, as if it were a blessing."

"Where is Blaise?"

All eyes turned to the direction of where a familiar voice was heard, there stood in all his glory, Draco Malfoy.

Harry tensed, even though he knew that Malfoy had become a spy, after loosing both his parents, mother to death, and father was in Azkaban, "He's with Hermione."

"How are you doing, boy?" Authur asked the young man calmly, "Did you put up the wards around your house, that we told you about to be safe?"

"Yes, thank you Mr.Weasley," Draco took a seat in one of the chairs, "Did anyone know that Hermione was pregnant, or were you just as surprised as I was?"

"Even more," Ginny mumbled, "We were all eating, when her water broke."

**FLASHBACK EARLIER THAT EVENING**

_**Hermione was helping the girls bring the food to the table, "After dinner, I am going to Diagon Alley, to meet a friend," she noticed Ginny'a questioning look, but ignored it, "I will be back before midnight though."**_

_**Molly smiled at the young girl, "Be carefule, wouldn't want something happening to you."**_

_**Authur sat at the table, followed by the twins, he smiled at his wife, "Smells great, love."**_

_**Hermione grabbed hold of the counter, when she felt a pressure in her stomach, 'Not again,' she told herself.**_

_**"You alright, Mione?" Harry asked, as he came back into the house, with Ron, "You look-" **_

_**"Oh my goodnes, what's that!" Ron was staring at the floor, as a small pool of water appeared, he raised his eyes up to look at the girl.**_

_**"Hermione, you stomach!" Ginny cried.**_

_**Hermione looked at the group around the table, and around her, "I need to go to the doctors," she noticed the confused faces, "I am seven months pregnant."**_

_**Molly was the first to react, she looked at Ginny, "Go back an overnight bag for Hermione. Ron, Harry help Ginny. George, Fred close your mouths, or you'll swallow a frog, and Authur come with Hermione, and me to St. Mungo's."**_

_**They apperated, and ended up at the hospital.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Blaise smiled as he approached his girlfriend, "Thought we were going out tonight?"

She gave a small smiled, "Something came up," she reached for her boyfriends hand, "It is to early Blaise."

"Actually, three more days, it would had been you eighth month," He feld as she squeezed his hand, when she felt another sharp pain.

"It hurts, make it stop hurting!" She screamed, to anyone in the room.

"Darling, we're having a baby," He tried to sound calm, for her sake.

"I freaked everyone out at the Burrow, we were all sitting down to eat dinner," She took a couple of deep breaths.

"I almost got hexed, when I ran into your friends," He grinned.

"Ready to start pushing?" A woman, that had known the couple since when they first found out they were pregnant, came into the room smiling at the couple. She was a specialist for woman who couldn't lead on they were pregnant, because of the child being from a death eater, or a family member who's life wiould be at risk if known pregnant. She would charm the expecting mothers stomachs, so there was no sign of a baby.

"Madame Walsh, whatever get's the pain to go away faster," Hermione tried to grin.

Blaise kissed his girlfriends forehead, "I'm here, always."

Fifteen minutes later. the nurse handed a blue bundle to Blaise.

Madame Walsh, looked at the parents, "There's alot of people out there, they are waiting to see the baby," she took the clip board, "What are you going to name your son?"

"Severus Justin Zabini," Hermione stared up at where Blaise stood holding the small bundle.

"Can you send everyone in?" Blaised asked as he handed the baby to his girlfriend.

Less then five minutes, the room was full with the Weasley, Harry, and Draco.

"What's his name?" Ginny asked as she sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the small baby.

Hermione smiled, "Severus Justion Zabini."

"Severus?" Both twins looked at the new mother confused.

Blaise nodded, "Yes, after all, if it wasn't for him. Hermione, and my son wouldn't be alive."

**FLASHBACK FINAL BATTLE**

_**"Severus, I can't find Hermione!" Blaise shouted as he threw hex's, and curses at the death-eaters attacking.**_

_**"She'll be fine," Severus assured the youbng slytherine, as he made his way forward, not paying attention to anyone but the death-eater in front of him.**_

_**'She shouldn't be fighting, she is pregnant,' Blaise sent a thought to Severus, and by the expression on Severus's face, he knew the man got the message.**_

_**Hermione was trying to fight Lucius, and threw a curse causing the man to fall to the ground she got ready to move onto a diffrent area thinking he would be out cold for a while, when she heard a mumble that sounded familiar, "No!" She wrapped her arms around her own stmach, ad got into a fetal position, right before the spell hit her, Severus had jumped in front of her, taking the curse.**_

_**Shortly after that, Voldamort was killed by Harry, and the remaining death-eaters, who weren't bound fled from the castle.**_

_**Hermione crawled to her heroes side, "Severus, why?"**_

_**The man opened his eyes for a moment, "I lived my life, you, and my godson need to live yours. Your all he has now," with those last words, he died.**_

_**Blaise found his girlfriend, kneeling beside his godfather, and pulled her into his arms, "It's over Hermione."**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Severus was your godfather?" Harry asked surprised.

"Mine to," Draco answered.

Hermione had tears in her eyes, remembering that night, "It's been five months since the battle," she smiled at the sleeping baby.

"Can I hold my grandbaby?" Molly asked, with tears running down her cheeks, she noticed Blaise look at Hermione confused, "I consider Mione as a daughter to me, only natural for me to be counted as a grandmother to this baby."

"With that said, Molly, and I have decided that you will come, and live with us," Authur smiled at his wife, "Is that right Molly."

"It will be one yes thing for us to worry about," Blaise smiled at Mr. Weasley, he looked at Hermione, "I will come check in on you, as much as I could."

"What are you talking about, Blaise?" The twins said in unison.

"Yeah mate, dad was talking about you to," Ron smiled at the baby, still in his moms arms.

"I wouldn't want to be an inconveniece," Blasie looked at Molly, who just smiled at him.

"I will hear nothign more about it, you're moving in with us," Molly gave her final word.

_**A/N: I YOU LIKE THIS STORY, I WILL UPDATE IT, IF YOU LIKE IT. EVEN IF YOU DON'T BECAUSE I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA ABOUT HOW I WANT THE SECOND CHAPTER. I AM NOT THAT GOOD AT FLASHBACKS, SORRY, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


	2. MOMENTS LIKE THIS

**PREVIOUSLY IN THE LAST CHAPTER**

_"What are you talking about, Blaise?" The twins said in unison._

_"Yeah mate, dad was talking about you to," Ron smiled at the baby, still in his moms arms._

_"I wouldn't want to be an inconveniece," Blasie looked at Molly, who just smiled at him._

_"I will hear nothign more about it, you're moving in with us," Molly gave her final word._

**CHAPTER TWO**

**MOMENTS LIKE THIS**

"I can't find a damn job, everyone thinks I was a death-eater, and is worried I might born down there building if tempted," Blaise sat on the couch, as he looked through diffrent job positions.

"Don't worry Blaise, you are a very smart wizard, anyone would be dumb not to want one of the second smartest graduates of Hogwarts," Hermione sat beside the young man, with the baby in her arms, "Whatever you do, at least you have us to support you all the way."

Blaise set the paper down, and looked at his wife, "Unfortunately that won't help with the lack of income, my dear."

"Good morning, Mr. Zabini," George came into the room, "Fred and I have been chatting, and know that you have not been able to get a job due to whatever, but as it turns out, we are in desperate need of someone who can keep track of the books, and saying you seem to get high marks in all areas, we are offering you a job to work with us," he sat on the otherside of Blaise, "Might be some product testing required though."

Hermione laughed, at how George squeezed the last part into the sentence, "You'll beable to take care of the baby, while you work there to dear, while I am at work."

Blaise tapped his chin as he thought, "Well it will be a source of income at least," he reached out his hand to George, "When do I start?"

"Eight tommorrow morning," George shook Blaise's hand, then sat on the other side of Hermione, to take the baby, "Hey there Severus, how is mom, and dad treating you. Need your help to convince them, that I will be a good godfather for you," he winked at the baby.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We already have four people as it it, we don't need anymore, but you could be the favorate uncle."

"I could handle that," George smiled at the baby, "I think someone needs there diaper changed."

"I thought you were already potty trained, George," Ginny teased, as she came downstairs, where the three were on the couch talking.

"I was talking about this little man right here," George said, handing the baby back to Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and smiled, "I am going to change Sev's diaper, and then lay him down," she yawned as she got to her feet.

"I'll help," Ginny followed Hermione, to the room that her mother, and father had made specially for the couple, it had been Percy's old room, "I still can't believe you were pregnant the whole time," she sat on the edge of the bed, as she watched her friend, start to change the baby, "Why didn't you show, after the war was over?"

"It was a spell that lasted until the pregnancy was over," Hermione smiled as she finished changing the baby, then sat down beside her friend on the bed, as she rocked the baby to sleep, "He is going to look like his father."

"How did you and Blaise, happen?" Ginny laid back on the bed, as her friend did the same, lying Severus in between the two.

"How did we happen?" Hermione looked at her friend confused, "Well when two people love each other, or are just looking for a good shag, they-"

"I don't need to know how Severus was conceived, I am asking about when did you, and Blaise start going out?" Ginny smiled down at the baby.

Hermione smiled at her friend, "Oh is that what you mean?" She teased.

**FLASHBACK**

_**It was Hermione's first day back, since her parents deaths, she was in the 'Head Boy, and Girl' common room sitting on the couch, the day had been harder then she thougt it would be. Her friends treated her like she was a charity case, told her how sorry they were, everything you could find in a what-not-to-say-or-do-when-a-friends-parents-get-murdured-by-death-eaters book, if there was even one, because she would hate to think her friends would come up with some of the things said on there own. 'Maybe they took sesativity lessons from Ron,' she sighed.**_

_**"Oh you're here," Blaise came into the common room, with an armful of books, he looked uneasy seeing her there, "I know you are tired of hearing people tell you how sorry they are about your parents death, and they know what you are going through, not knowing shit when it comes down to it, probably except Potter, but I will save you from the sympathy," he set the books down on his desk, that said 'Head Boy Slytherine' and went into the kitchen.**_

_**Hermione, taken back by what he just said, hurried to the kitchen, and leaned in the doorway, "I don't know if you're being a dick, or actually trying to be nice with the words you said," she watched as he put some tea on the stove.**_

_**Blaise looked behind at her, "I wasn't trying to be a dick, as you so nicely put it," he smirked, turning back to get a cup from the shelve.**_

_**Hermione blushed, "Well I had reason to question, considering what house you're representing?"**_

_**"Which house I represent, doesn't make me any less human," Blaise was ignoring her, as he poured himself some tea.**_

_**"True," Hermione started to go back to the commone room.**_

_**"Did you want one?" Blaise asked, as she turned her back to him, ready to leave.**_

_**"A human?" She mentally smack herself, knowing that he meant a cup of tea, but her mouth spoke before her mind had time to think.**_

_**"Yes human, Hermione, would you like one?" He said sarcastically, not bothering to hide the laughter he felt in his throat, "I was asking about the tea?"**_

_**"I know," She blushed, as she made her way to where he was standing, avoiding looking at his face, "Yes please."**_

_**"I didn't bring that blush on, did I?" He asked knowingly.**_

_**She blushed a little more, "Tea, please."**_

_**He handed her a cup, and watched as she sniffed it, he chuckled, "I am not poisoning you, if that is what you are thinking."**_

_**She rolled her eyes, as she brought the warm liquid to her lips, "Thanks for the tea."**_

_**Three Weeks Later**_

_**"How many boyfriends have you had?" Blaise sat on the sofa of the commone room, with his arm wrapped around his knee.**_

_**"Well there was Krum, Malfoy, Harry, and Ron," she looked at the surprised look on the boys face. She was sitting on the other sofa, almost in the same position he had been sitting in, with her arm wrapped around her knee, "What?"**_

_**Blaise opened his mouth, and shut it a couple times, before talking, "Draco Malfoy, when did this happen?"**_

_**"It was only one date, didn't work out," Hermione started to play with a loose string of her jeans, around the ankle, "How about you?"**_

_**"Pansy, but who hasn't been with her, then some girl in Hufflepuff, Vickie something, but she was only dating me to get to Draco," Blaise studied the girl across from him, as she kept pulling at her jeans, "You keep pulling that string, your pants will unravvle," he grinned, "Not that I am complaining."**_

_**"Are you a death eater?" She looked up at him.**_

_**He was taking by surprise by her question, "No," he looked at her, "Are you?" he teased, knowingly.**_

_**She blushed, realizing that her question took him by surprise, she decided to tease, "Yes I am, go to all the meeting, very lovely."**_

_**"Oh really, then perhanps I should turn you into Dumbledore," Blaise got up, and made his way to where she was sitting, reaching his hand out to her, "Come along now, my little death-eater witch."**_

_**She rolled her eyes, as she took his hand, playing along with him, "Me, and my big mouth."**_

_**He started leading her to the potrait, "I am surprised, never would had thought you, of all people."**_

_**She fell to her knees laughing, "Oh Merline," she realized she had pulled him down beside her, when she fell to the floor, there faces were less then two inches apart, "Thank you."**_

_**He looked at her confused, "For what?"**_

_**"For making me laugh," She, without thinking, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a hug.**_

_**Blaise returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You're welcome then."**_

_**They pulled apart from the hug, and stared at each other, there noses where barely touching the tips of one anothers.**_

_**"Blaise?" Hermione closed her eyes.**_

_**"Hermione," He reached his right hand to the back of her head, and pulled her into a kiss.**_

_**She held onto his shoulder, and rested the other on his thigh, as she felt his hand on her lower back, as he roamed her mouth with his tongue, "Blaise," she pulled out, trying to catch her breath, "I- I- I- Bloody Hell," she pulled his face back towards her, and kissed him again.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Really?!" Ginny was giggling on the bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"I- I- I-Bloody Hell," Ginny's face was as red as her hair, from laughing so hard, "What were you planning on saying to him?"

Hermione blushed, "I was going to say, 'I think we shouldn't do this,' but those lips," she shivered when she thought about her boyfriends kisses.

"That is how I feel when Neville, kissed me," Ginny smiled up at the ceiling, "He is a good kisser, a bit ditz, but those kisses."

"When did you kiss Neville?" Hermione looked at her friend, surprised.

Ginny blushed, "Last Christmas, when he was over here, we were under the mistletoe."

"Bet Potter, liked seeing that," Blaise was standing in the doorway, smiling at the two woman, he looked at Ginny, "I would like to take a nap."

"Go ahead, you don't need my permission," Ginny teased.

Blaise went to the foot of the bed, to the side his Hermione was laying, then removed his shirt, "Just warning you, Ginny," he crawled over the mother of his child, smirking.

Hermione blushed, as her boyfriend started nibbling at her neck, she looked at her friend, who just laid there, "Blaise, you forget, she was a Gryffindor also, so nothing is going to phase her, she is stubborn."

"Yep," Ginny smiled, as she patted the babies stomach.

Blaise caught his girlfriends lips, as he slid a hand down to her waist, making loud moaning noises, "HERMIONE!" He wasn't really a noisy kisser, and his girlfriend, who was laughing trying not to laughing, knew that he was trying to get Ginny out of the room.

"I am leaving," Ginny hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Blaise sat on the edge of the bed, "Yes, finally alone, so we could talk."

Hermione watched as he took a hold of the baby, and carried him to a crib in the corner of the room, "What did you want to talk about, love."

He went to where Ginny had laid earlier, and laid down, staring at his girlfriend, "I think we should get married. tomorrow."

"What?" She turned her head, so she was able to see her boyfriend, "Thought we were planning on, Spring."

"I can't wait that long, we already know we love each other, we have a child, now I want you to be my wife," Blaise pulled the girl into his arms, and started kissing her.

"I will be your wife, bur can we wait," She rested her head on his chest, and made circle around his belly-button, "Can't believe, we got pregnant the first, and only time we slept together."

"I know, but after you found out you were pregnant, you use to sneak and see me, you wanted me all the time," Blaise ran his fingers through Hermione's hair, "Then when the war, and everything was coming closer, there wasn't one day, I was not worrying, that someone was going to kill you, or our baby."

"Severus, never wouldn't had been born, if it wasn't for your godfather," Hernione was crying into her boyfriends chest, "I don't know what would of happened to us, if we lost the baby, or what would happen to me if I lost you."

"I know," Blaise felt tears slide down his face, as he remembered the battle, "If I would had lost you, I would had lost my reason of, being."

She looked up into his eye, seeing his tear streaked face, "Blasie," she leaned down, and kissed him, then wiped the tears from his eyes, "You know how lucky we are?"

Blaise did the same to her tears, then pulled her in for another kiss, "Hermione, I am glad that we are together."

"Me to," She smiled at him, "I am happy that I got you."

Severus cried from the background, letting his parents know he was hungry.

Hermione got out of the bed, with a sigh, as she went over to where the baby had his eyes open, "You know how to ruin a moment, you know that?" She teased.

"She get's that from Ginny," Blaise came up behind the mother, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Mrs. Weasley should have dinny ready, let's take a nap later."

"You mean, you'll take an eight hour nap, while I stay up until Merlin knows when," Hermione carried the baby downstairs, boyfriend by side.

"I help with Severus," Blaise said, taking his son from his girlfriends arms, as she sat down at the table.

"I know, dear, I just meant you need your sleep if you're going to be going to work tomorrow," Hermione reached out her arms, taking the baby from his father, after she set a couple of plates, full of Molly's food on there plates, "Smells great Molly."

Molly smiled, as she watched the young parents, "Thatnk you, my dear," she kissed the crown of Hermione head, before sitting down, "So, George told me that you start work with him, and Fred tomorrow."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Blaise smiled politely at the old woman, "I start at eight."

"Well then, Hermione will be making breakfast, then," Molly saw Ginny, smirking, because of Hermione's morning duty, "And Generva will help."

"Mom!" Ginny whined, "Why do I need to help, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, she looked at her baby, then back at her friend, "How about, you let me put Severus in your bedroom with you tomorrow morning, he should sleep till noon, Merkin knows he doesn't go to bed till four in the morning anyway."

"I could do that," Ginny smiled, "Sounds easy enough."

"I'll watch Severus after breakfast, Mione, so you could get some sleep dear," Molly patted the young mothers back.

"Sorry I am late," Harry hurried into the house, kissed Molly's cheek, and sat next to Ginny.

"Thanks Molly, I would appreciate that," Hermione smiled at Harry, "How was work, did you find the missing unicorn?"

"Yes, it turns out she didn't run away, she went into hiding to give birth, she had twins, first time it's happened," Harry loved his job, he supposed it was because Hagrid always made it enjoyable when he had been a student.

"I can't wait till I get back," Hermione noticed her son, opening, and closing his mouth, she smiled at the rest of the table, "Some one is hungry," she got up from the table, and wemt to sit in front of the fireplace, pulling a blanket, which she kept on the back of the chair, for the baby's feeding.

"That is wonderful news, Harry, twin unicorns," Arthur was heard from the dining room.

Hermione smiled at her son, "Maybe one of these day's mommy will take you to see a unicorn."

_**A/N: I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I WILL MAKE THE NECT CHAPTER BETTER. IT WILL INVOLVE THE WEASLEY TWINS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
